You're Mine!
by GaemGyu407
Summary: A WonKyu fanfic. Don't like? Don't read!


Cast / Pairing:

Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun (WonKyu)

Genre: Romance

Rated: T (wakakak XD)

Disclaimer: Mereka saling memiliki! #maksa XD

Warning: Gaje, BL, OOC

Inspiration: TRAX - Blind

DON'T LIKE?

DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>Siwon menatap layar TV dengan pandangan tidak nafsu.<p>

_Oh God!_

Dia tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Lee Soo Man menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berpasangan dengan Victoria dalam MV terbaru dari TRAX? Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir!

Dan karena itu pula (mungkin) saat ini para KyuToria _shipper_ sedang berimajinasi indah tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan nyata mereka selanjutnya.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya saat ini ia sangat sangat sangat ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, dan mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya. MILIKNYA!

Namun, mau tidak mau Siwon harus mengurungkan semua niatnya itu. Ya, dia harus menjaga perasaan orang disekitarnya.

"_Calm down Siwonnie, just a public rumour!_" Sungmin menepuk pundak Siwon yang wajahnya sudah mulai muram akibat berita yang ditontonnya saat ini. Kalian bertanya berita apa? Jawabannya adalah berita tentang author yang akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun minggu depan. XD #PLAK ToT

Jawabannya adalah berita KyuToria yang sudah menyebar luas kemana-mana. Dan hal itu semakin membuat dada Siwon bergejolak menahan rasa cemburu, apalagi saat melihat KyuToria melakukan sedikit _fanservice_ dengan cara Kyuhyun memeluk Victoria (walaupun hanya hitungan detik).

Siwon akui, dia juga sering bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Tapi itu hanya karena tuntutan pekerjaan, tidak lebih!

Dia juga tahu, Kyuhyun melakukan ini juga hanya karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Tapi kenapa hatinya berdenyut saat melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Victoria (yang Kyuhyun bilang bahwa ia hanya menganggap Victoria sebagai kakaknya)?

Saat ini di _dorm_ hanya Siwon, Yesung, Sungmin, dan Donghae. Sedangkan yang lain sedang ada urusan diluar, termasuk Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menjalani _photoshoot_ bersama Victoria.

"_I know, hyung._ Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Siwon sekenanya, walaupun ia tahu bahwa _hyungdeul_nya tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Kau tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun, Siwonnie?" tanya Donghae.

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" ulang Sungmin.

"Arrggh! Susah menjelaskannya!" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yesung, Sungmin, dan Donghae geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Siwon. Jika sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun, Siwon tidak akan bisa tenang.

"Siwonnie, dengarkan aku! Kyuhyun tidak punya perasaan lebih pada Vic. Kau harus percaya itu. Hubungan sepasang kekasih harus dilandasi dengan kepercayaan, kan? Maka dari itu percayalah pada kekasihmu!" Yesung angkat bicara. Sontak Siwon, Donghae, dan Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus takjub. Sedangkan Yesung yang baru menyadari tatapan aneh dongsaengdeulnya, langsung balik menatap mereka dengan pandangan 'apa-yang-salah-dengan-ucapanku?'

"Hebat..." Donghae bertepuk tangan sambil memandang Yesung dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Yesungie _hyung_, tumben bisa berkata sebijak ini." Sungmin ikut menimpali. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa memberi komentar apapun.

"Memang biasanya aku bagaimana?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang babonya. *biasanya kamu kan kayak anak indigo, oppa XD*

"Biasanya yang ada diotakmu hanya _Ddangko brothers_ saja, hyung." jawab Donghae dengan polosnya dan langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ (yang menurut Donghae tidak seram sama sekali) oleh mata sipit Yesung.

"Kewajiban untuk menghibur dongsaeng yang sedang galau. Benar kan, Siwon?" tanya Yesung. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pulang!" tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dari arah pintu dorm. *ck! salam-salam dong! XD*

"Oh, selamat datang, _magnae_!" sambut Sungmin. *masang petasan XD*

"Wah, ada apa ini _hyungdeul_ berkumpul disini? Oh, apa kalian sudah menonton MV terbaru yang kubintangi?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk didekat Siwon.

"Sudah, kau terlihat tampan di video itu." jawab Donghae. *kenapa kau berbohong, oppa? kenapa tidak kau katakan yg sejujurnya? XD*

"Iya, manis pula!" ujar Sungmin. *hedeh, nge-fly dah nih bocah dipuji kayak gitu! (-_-' )*

"Aktingmu juga oke!" tambah Yesung. *kenapa harus kau puji lagi, oppa? menurutku pujian yg diberikan Mingppa dan Haeppa sudah lebih dari cukup! XD*

"Whoaaa... _Gumawo_, _hyung_!" ujar Kyuhyun girang. *tuh kan bener*

"Wonnie _hyung_, kenapa kau tidak memberi komentar apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun manja.

"Eh? Umm... Bagus!" jawab Siwon sedikit gelagapan, karena tadi ia sedang melamun.

"Benarkah? Oh iya, Vic juga terlihat cantik disitu. Iya kan, _hyungdeul_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Yesung, Sungmin, dan Donghae langsung bertatapan satu sama lain, dan beralih memandang Siwon yang raut wajahnya sudah mulai berubah lagi (setelah tadi ia sudah cukup tenang).

"_Hyungdeul_ kenapa diam? Kalian setuju denganku kan, Vic tampak cantik di MV itu?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya, tanpa tahu bahwa apa yang sedang dibicarakannya ini adalah suatu hal yang mereka hindari didepan Siwon.

"Eh? Itu... Umm... Itu... Vic... Umm... Ya." jawab Sungmin ragu.

"Benar kan..." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada hyungdeulnya yang kini tengah memandangi Siwon dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Wonnie_ hyung_ kenapa? Kok dari tadi diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan _innocent face_nya. Hyungdeul mengelus dada melihat kepolosan Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti akan keadaan kekasihnya saat ini.. *sini aku cat, biar ga polos lagi XD*

"Aku ke kamar dulu!" tiba-tiba Siwon beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Wonnie hyung kenapa, hyungdeul?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung, Sungmin, dan Donghae yang tengah memandangnya dengan gemas.

"Kyu, lebih baik sekarang kau susul Siwon ke kamar!" saran Sungmin.

"_Waeyo, hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ming _hyung_ benar. Lebih baik sekarang kau susul Siwon ke kamar. _Palli_!" Donghae menjawab dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Aa... Baiklah, baiklah!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Siwon. *ikut ah! XD*

* * *

><p>~~~ Siwon's <em>room<em> ~~~

* * *

><p>Siwon duduk ditepi ranjang. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun sepolos itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari perubahan sikapnya?<p>

'TOK TOK TOK'

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun dari balik pintu. Siwon menghela napas sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"Masuklah!" jawab Siwon. Seketika muncullah sosok imut yang amat dicintainya. Sosok yang membuatnya gila hanya karena membayangkannya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Siwon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Siwon sekenanya, tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bohong, _hyung_! Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" jawab Siwon.

"Hyung, tatap mataku!" Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi Siwon dan mengarahkannya agar menatap dirinya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa? _Hyung_ marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia bertanya sambil memandang kedalam manik hitam Siwon. Siwon yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa dipandangi seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-ah." jawab Siwon sambil meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya, dan mengecup jemari Kyuhyun pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk.

"Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hanya saja... Aku..."

"Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Aku..."

"Aku cemburu, mungkin." ungkap Siwon.

"Cemburu?" ulang Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Siwon mengangguk.

"Cemburu dengan siapa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Victoria." jawab Siwon singkat.

"Cemburu dengan Vic? Memangnya kenapa, hyung?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala dengan imutnya.

"_Oh God_ Kyu! Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi!" Siwon berdiri dari duduknya. Sungguh, ia teramat sangat pusing dengan kepolosan kekasihnya ini.

"_Hyuuung_..." rengek Kyuhyun manja, namun tidak ada respon dari Siwon. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan ikut berdiri.

"Jangan marah,_ hyung_!" pinta Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Siwon dari belakang. Tidak ada respon.

"_Hyuuung_, ayolah... Maafkan aku!" ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Masih tidak ada respon.

"Hiks... Hiks..." perlahan terdengar isakan dari Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon kaget dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Terlihat mata Kyuhyun sudah mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"Baby..." Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, sebelum namja manis itu menangis lebih keras.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Jangan marah padaku!" pinta Kyuhyun disela tangisnya.

"Sshh... Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, baby." Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, baby. Maaf karena sikapku barusan. Kau mau kan memaafkanku?" tanya Siwon seraya mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar menatap matanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku juga minta maaf, _hyung_."

"Kau tidak salah, baby_._ Aku yang salah, karena bersikap kekanakkan. Maafkan aku." lagi-lagi Siwon meminta maaf, kali ini sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan tersenyum kecil. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun, merasakan rasa manis dan hangat dari bibir pink itu. Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan halus, tanpa paksaan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Siwon bermain didalamnya.

"Mmhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah diantara ciuman itu. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, dan sesekali mengelusnya pelan.

"Mmhh..." Kyuhyun mendesah lagi sebelum akhirnya mendorong dada Siwon karena ia merasa pasokan oksigen di dadanya sudah mulai menipis. Keduanya terengah-engah dengan bibir yang memerah akibat ciuman mereka tadi.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada Victoria ataupun Seohyun. Aku hanya menganggap mereka sebagai rekan kerja. Tidak lebih!" Kyuhyun kembali mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon.

"_Do you believe me_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Yes, I do._" jawab Siwon seraya tersenyum, menampilkan kedua lesung pipitnya.

"_Saranghae, _Baby Kyu." Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Nado saranghae_, Wonnie_ hyung_." jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Wo ai ni, magnae_."

"_Wo ye ai ni, simba hyung_."

"_I love you, my baby_."

"_I love you too, my Siwonnie_."

Siwon kembali memagut bibir Kyuhyun. Kali ini dengan cukup kasar. Sekali lagi, adu lidah terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Bahkan kini bibir Siwon sudah turun ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun untuk memberikan cap dileher putih itu. Tangannya pun bergerak mendorong tubuh sang magnae menuju tempat tidur.

"_You're mine, baby!_" Siwon berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun, lalu menggigitnya pelan.

"_Yes, I'm yours!_" jawab Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p>+++ Epilog +++<p>

* * *

><p>"Wah, sepertinya sebentar lagi di <em>dorm<em> ini akan ramai dengan suara tangisan bayi." ujar Yesung saat mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan dari kamar WonKyu.

"Yesungie _hyung_, sejak kapan kau jadi ketularan yadong seperti Eunhyuk?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya menyampaikan isi hatiku!" jawab Yesung. *oppa curcol deh XD*

"Sungmin _hyung_, mending kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Donghae sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Yesungie _hyung_ kita tinggal saja!" tambah Donghae.

"Kalian benar-benar _dongsaeng_ durhaka!" ujar Yesung dengan nada pelan namun terdengar menyeramkan.

"HUWAAAAA!" Donghae dan Sungmin langsung kabur sebelum menjadi sasaran amukan _hyung babo_ mereka. #author dikejar Clouds XD

* * *

><p><strong> END<strong>


End file.
